A Rose Among Weeds
by kyonechan13
Summary: One of the many things in the world that Tsuna and Hibari refused to do was choose a permanent lover. But when you're destined to be the next head of famiglia, its not something you can get away from. AU, 1827
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hi. didn't see you there**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn. jeez...**

* * *

Weeds. They were all weeds. Every single person his parents had tried to set him up with, boy or girl, high status or non-high status, he felt nothing for them. Even when he tried, for the sake of the Hibari family, Hibari Kyoya felt nothing but hate towards them- as if he was seeing weeds. And he thought nothing could ever change that.

* * *

"Lord Kyoya," a butler greeted, bowing down to his master. "Your father wishes to speak with you. He says something about another suitor.."

Hibari nodded and stood up from his desk, which was overridden with paper work. He picked up the file he had just finished, and handed it to his butler. "I will be going now then. Could you please take this my mother's office, Kusakabe? It's a very important file concerning our peace treaty with the Vongola family, and it needs to arrive as soon as possible."

Receiving a nod, Hibari strode towards his fathers office, accompanied by his yellow bird, as if he didn't mind at all.

Hibari had no urge to go to his father's office. He already knew the outcome; he would meet the so-called person who was apparently in love with him, they would fool around for a day or two, then Hibari would drop him/her, after feeling nothing whatsoever. The meeting would be nothing but a waste of time, something to slow him from finishing the ridiculous amount of work he was given.

He stopped in front of his father's office and sighed. He sometimes wished no one thought he was attractive- all he had was jet black hair and blue eyes that seemed to change color in the light, nothing he thought was special. "Might as well get this nuisance over with," he muttered, then pushed open the doors."

* * *

"Tsuna, wake up." A familiar black boot "gently" kicked the sleeping brunettes head.

"HIIIIII! Uncle Reborn! What was that for?" Tsuna sat up and rubbed the slightly raised bump on his head.

"Oh. Should I have kicked you more gently then? I'm so sorry," Reborn exlaimed, voice oozing with sarcasm. "Honestly, Tsuna, be a tougher man. You are, after all going to be-"

"Shut up. I don't wanna be reminded," Tsuna interrupted, a small frown on his face. He pulled the covers off and stood up, heading for his bathroom.

"You might wanna hurry up, by the way. Today's the day you get to meet your 18th possible suitor," Reborn called out. "We leave in thirty minutes."

Tsuna waited until Reborn was out of his room and out of earshot. "I don't wanna meet anyone new. Ugh... Well, as long as they don't know I'm gonna be the Vongola Decimo, there's gonna be a humongous chance they aren't gonna want me. After all, as Reborn and Lal put it, I am short weakling who is very scrawny and annoying."

_Don't forget the fact that they call you adorable behind your back. _

Tsuna sighed. The stupid second-conscious he had of course had to pipe up.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, this could sound bad, but please shut up. You promised you wouldn't pipe up unless I was in Dying Will Mode." Receiving no reply, Tsuna smiled and started his daily morning ritual as fast as he could.

Fifteen minutes later, a showered, fully dressed Tsuna with damp hair arrived in the kitchen. "Ohayo, kaa-san(1)."

"Ohayo Tsu-kun!" his mom greeted, laying a plate of toast and a bowl of miso soup in front of her son. "You might wanna eat fast. Your uncle says he wants to leave before 9, and its already 8:45."

"Hai." Tsuna chugged down the miso soup, grabbed the toast and ran out of the kitchen.

"Bring me back a son or daughter-in-law!" His mom called out.

"No way..." Tsuna muttered. It wasn't his fault that he felt like he was too young to choose a fiance, let alone marry, even though he was the next in line to inherit the Vongola famiglia, one of the most powerful famiglias in the world, and all of the previous Vongola famiglia heads married really young. Heck, he wasn't even the son of the Nono! So what if he was a descendant of the Primo?

Tsuna hopped into the passenger seat of Reborn's car, stuffing the rest of the toast into his mouth.

"You made it here on time, for once. Good job, Tsuna," Reborn said, backing out of the driveway.

Tsuna swallowed. "Yeah, well, mom made a quick breakfast today. Anyways, is the next suitor part of an Italian famiglia, and flew in just to meet me, or are they part of a nearby Japanese famiglia?"

"Nearby. I'm sure you've heard of them. They are a very powerful famiglia, probably in the top three of Japan."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "You mean, my next suitor is a Hibari?"

"Yuhp. The next famiglia leader, in fact. Hibari Kyoya."

"Oh..." Tsuna's hopes of being rejected rose to %99.999999999999. Hibari Kyoya was know for rejecting many suitors: so far, he had rejected 44. He faced away from Reborn and smiled. "Phew. At least I'm safe from being engaged this time," he thought.

The pair remained silent for another 30 minutes, until Tsuna saw a large mansion, and a sign that said "Namimori Territory, ruled by the Hibari Famiglia."

"Are we here now?" he asked, turning to his nodding Uncle.

"Yeah..." Reborn parked a small amount of distance from the mansion. "We walk now, by the way. They don't appreciate people parking near their mansion."

* * *

Tsuna sat nervously in a chair in the office of Hibari Saburou.

"He'll be arriving shortly," the current Hibari clan head said. "I just sent a butler to get him."

Tsuna nodded. He didn't think that the presence of a Hibari would be this strong.

"We are honored to be able to meet him," Reborn stated.

"Ahh. Yes. Lets hope that this adorable boy will change Hibari's stubborn mind, which refuses to love anyone. By the way, what famiglia are you from again?"

"A small European famiglia, the Palourde(2). We aren't very well known, so you might not have heard of us, or be able to find information on our famiglia," Reborn replied smoothly.

"Ahhh.. We-"

Saburou was interrupted by the opening of the mahogany doors, and the arrival of his son.

"Ah, Kyoya! Please meet your next suitor, Sawada Tsuna. He's the next head of European famiglia, so don't let the Japanese name confuse you.."

Tsuna stood up and bowed. "Nice to meet you." Then he looked up to see something that made his breath hitch: a pair of captivating, blue eyes.

_Sorry to disturb you, but I've got an important comment to make. I'm pretty sure you don't want him to dump you if you start going out._

Opening the door to his fathers office, Hibari saw a familiar person wearing a fedora (though he couldn't quite put his finger on why he was familiar), and a small boy bowing down to him.

"Nice to meet you," The boy greeted, the straightened up to face Hibari.

The first thing he noticed was those big, caramel brown eyes, that were (he hated to admit) adorable.

"Nice to meet you too," Hibari answered, tearing his eyes away from the shorter boy's annoyingly adorable eyes.

The fedora-wearing man stood up. "Your father and I have decided that this time, Tsuna will be staying at this manor for the next few days. This way, I won't have to constantly drive back and forth between your manor and our hotel (read: Tsuna's house)."

"And this way," Hibari's dad added, "You can get closer to each other."

"I'll be getting your clothes then, Tsuna. Come with me."

Hibari watched the two leave, then turned to face his father. "I don't have time to babysit someone like-"

Saburou raised his hand. "I will have Kusakabe, our most trusted butler, do some of your less important paper work. You will be spending time with him, no buts allowed. Besides, he's just like you- constantly jumping from suitor to suitor, never quite pleased. And no, he didn't know about this arrangement," he continued, answering Hibari's unasked questions and demolishing most of his concerns.

"...Fine." Hibari left the room, hands clenched. "This won't get you anywhere though, father. I know that in the end, Tsuna will be rid off like a weed," he muttered.

* * *

(1) Dang it. I told myself I was gonna leave out the Japanese [language~], but it felt weird when i used 'Good morning, mom'

(2) Palourde- Clam in French

**A/N: This ideas has been bugging me for a while now, and feels good to let it out ^.^ Its up to you guys wether or not you want me to continue though.**

**Please don't forget, this is an AU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hi. Didn't see you there.**

**A/N: Well, I couldn't believe how many reviews, alerts and favorites I got for this story(no seriously-I didnt think that many people would like it)~ ^.^ therefore, I continued**

**dremagon-thank you ^.^, Suzu no Miya-arigato gozaimasu! :3, ezcapist-thanks for the review (: :), Always Another-yehp, :3, paokkis- yeah, something like that :D, xmelonBreadx- Cioa! Grazzie ^.^, Orcux- It does? Thanks for reviewing!, XShagayaku-thanks :3, CH0C0CANDYZ- you do? awhh (#^.^#) [blushing emoticon!], lalalovekhr- it was the mentioning of a butler, I think ^.^ Sebastian is a "butler," NeoGene- i will ^.^ (i did!)**

**note: Hibari's dad and mom will be listed by their first names. Hibari will just be Hibari**

**Disclaimer: Tell me, why would I be writing this if I owned Reborn?**

* * *

Tsuna was currently sitting down (rather obediently) in a chair somewhere in his the Hibari manor, where he had been told by the youngest Hibari to sit and stay. He was terribly and utterly bored though, and stared at the plain purple wallpaper, which was also quite boring.

He sighed and tilted his head to stare at his hands.

What kind of a person had Reborn chosen for him? Tsuna decided Tsunayoshi, his "inner voice", was 100% wrong when he mentioned that little comment about breaking up. This guy, unlike his previous 17 lovers, whom he missed quite terribly at the moment (something he never thought he'd feel), was a jerk. He had dumped Tsuna somewhere in the East Wing of his ridiculously large home about two freaking hours ago, not showing any signs of sending himself or anyone else to get Tsuna, and no way was Tsuna going to comply staying with a guy like this.

"UGH! I can't freaking take it anymore! Who cares if I get lost? At least it'll be fun!" Tsuna cried out to no one in particular. Tsuna got up and started wandering around the Hibari manor, clutching the orange suitcase Reborn had packed for him in advance. He hadn't even made it ten steps though, when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Where do you think you're going, herbivore?" A hand grabbed Tsuna's shoulder, spinning him around.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Tsuna snapped, acting a bit more like Tsunayoshi than Tsuna. "I'm doing something funner than sitting at a freaking wooden chair for two hours straight. Last time I checked, I am a human being who has rights and deserves more than a chair like that!"

Hibari stared at Tsuna. This herbivore, the next head of a barely know family, had talked back to him, the head of a rather powerful family, without blushing and apologizing. This was definitely something new. And it annoyed the heck out of Hibari.

"Hn. Whatever. It's time for dinner," Hibari said, walking away from Tsuna.

'Damn. What a bad day- first Reborn, then a new suitor, then I find out the suitor is a big, fat jerk , then I have to follow him around because his manor is so big, I'd get lost without help,' Tsuna thought, trailing after Hibari.

* * *

Tsuna sat at the dinner table, completely intimidated by the two glaring Hibaris, and the goofy one who seemed happy to have Tsuna.

"Now, now, Sawada-san, you must eat more! After all, you're only 16, still growing!" Saburou exclaimed. "Here, have some more sushi, hand made by some of the world's finest, the Yamamoto's! I'm not gonna lie to you, I'm glad they joined the Hibari family, it's so much more happy here..."

Tsuna nodded and shoved everything he was given to eat into his mouth, while still being able to look graceful. It was a trick Colonello, his uncle's best friend (though they were constantly at each others throats), had taught him. Swallowing down the sushi, onigiri and shirataki noodles, Tsuna looked up at the only Hibari that was kind to Tsuna and asked, "Ano...How old is Hibari Kyoya-san?"

_Wow. If looks could kill, we'd be dead. _

_"_Talking more than we should, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

However, Hibari was in fact glaring daggers at Tsuna, who was a little confused as to why Hibari would be mad at him for wanting know his _age_.

"Oh yes, I guess that could be important!" Saburou exclaimed, completely oblivious to his son's glare. "Kyoya's 18, in his last year of highschool, though its not llike he goes to Namimori high..."

"You talk to much," the female in the room stated. Tsuna looked at Hibari Arisu, who apparently gave Hibari his eyes and personality.

She was cold and silent, as far as Tsuna could tell, and her eyes were the exact same shade as Hibari's. 'They could be twins,' Tsuna mused in his head, 'If his mom didn't have auburn hair.'

"Sawada-san, please don't fall into my husbands antics. If you're full tell us," she said, sincerity in her voice but not in her facial expression.

"Ahh. Okay. May I be excused?"

"Sure," Saburou said, smiling sheepishly at Tsuna. "Oh, actually, could you wait for Kyoya? I know the manor is fairly big, so-"

"Actually, father, I'm done now." Hibari stood up beckoned for Tsuna to follow him, and walked out of the large dining hall.

"Eheh. Don't mind his indifference, Sawada-san," Saburou said,"He's just mad that he has to take care of you...Oh wait. That came out wrong.."

"Uhm, okay. You can call me Tsuna by the way, Hibari-tono and Hibari-dono..."

"Alright then, Tsuna. You should run after him now- he walks pretty fast," Arisu said, waving Tsuna off.

* * *

'Urghhh! Why is he so mean to me? We barely met! He's worse than when I first met Gokudera-kun, and Mukuro, and Byakuran COMBINED!' Tsuna mentally cursed He was currently lost in who-knows-which wing, on the who-knows-what floor, all thanks to a certain dark-haired male who had decided to go ahead without waiting for Tsuna.

"Aghhh!" Tsuna let out an exasperated sigh and leaned against the stone wall, sliding down on it to sit down. He buried his face in his knees, one hand on his suitcase. Did it help that this part of the manor had no light? Or windows? Not really...

"Oh hey! Whatcha doing there?" a kind voice asked. Tsuna peered up to see a grinning boy, about 7 inches taller than him, staring with an interested expression at Tsuna.

"Oh..I'm, um, lost."

The boy held a hand out for Tsuna, who took it, and pulled Tsuna up. "Ahh. Are you Hibari's new suitor?"

Tsuna sighed. "Unfortunately..."

The boy laughed. "Ahaha! Well, you're the first one to say _that_! Usually they're happy. What's your name?"

"Sawada Tsuna...Um, what's yours?"

"Oh! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Us Yamamoto's just joined the Hibari family last year."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Oh! Hibari-tono said that you guys were a pleasure to have in the family. Did you make our dinner?"

He nodded. "Yup, me and my old man! Anyways, we should be getting you to someone who knows where you'll go... You're the first to be sleeping in the actual manor, so I don't know."

"Oh. Uhm okay...HIIIEEEE!" Tsuna had tripped over the suitcase he left on the floor.

"O-ow..."

"Ahaha! Sorry about that, I guess I should've picked up your suitcase too." Yamamoto bent over once again to help Tsuna.

"Oh, um, no! Its my fault for being such a klutz." Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto.

"Ohh. Uh, here..." Yamamoto said, his smile seemingly brighter, handing Tsuna his suitcase.

"Well...come on then, lets take you to find Kusakabe-san. He's a very nice butler, and is the most trusted of the Hibari famiglia, so he should be able to help us without any problems."

"Okay..." Tsuna said, following Yamamoto.

After a few moments of silence, Yamamoto asked, "What family are you from anyways?"

"Oh the V-Palourde. Its a small European family, you probably haven't heard of us yet.."

"Ahh. Then no wonder Hibari's not being nice to you. He probably called you a 'herbivore' too, huh?"

"Yeah! How'd you know that?" Tsuna stared incredulously at the back of Yamamoto's head.

"Ahaha..well I was one of his suitors..." Yamamoto admitted.

"H-huh?" Tsuna stared even more incredulously at the back of Yamamoto's head.

"Yeah. Us Yamamoto's used to be part of the Mitsuwa Family, the only famiglia in Hokkaido, and one of the most powerful in Japan. In fact, I was supposed to be the next sub-advisor. I was Hibari's 25th lover, I believe, and the first guy. He treated me fairly fine, but he still broke up with me. His dad asked mine to stay for a while longer though, so I got a glimpse at his next lover. He was a lower class status, from the Marriotte Family, and was only a subordinate. He treated him freaking awful, let me just say." He let out a low chuckle.

"Ohhh." This wasn't exactly reassurance for Tsuna. He might be the Vongola Tenth in reality, but everyone thought he was from a small(in reality non-existent) clan called the Palourde. Heck, Tsuna wondered why his four French suitors, especially the two girls who were EXTREMELY into their language, didn't notice Palourde and Vongola meant the same thing.

"Oh hey, don't be nervous! It's not like he'll _bite_ you to death..."

Silence.

"Oops. Haha, sorry... I just made you more nervous."

"I-its okay. You didn't mean it."

"Well, this is Kusakabe's room." Yamamoto stopped in front of a steel door with dents.

"Who on earth dented a steel door like ten times?" Tsuna thought, gazing wondrously at the door. "The Hibari's sure are a strong family."

"Kusakabe! Hibari's new suitor here needs some help," he said, knocking on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a man with a rather interesting hairstyle. "Oh Yamamamoto-san! What brings you to the northern tower?"

"Well, Hibari sorta left behind his lover by himself near my room..." Yamamoto explained, pushing Tsuna towards Kusabe gently.

"Hiiiiee! Oh, uh, um... hi." Tsuna face palmed himself inwardly.

The butler, Kusakabe chuckled. "Thats not how they usually react. Usually, they're incredibly haughty and stuck-up. I like you. What's your name?"

"Sawada Tsuna," Tsuna mumbled, not used to being complimented.

"Haha, see, even Kusakabe likes you! He's so loyal to Hibari, he dislikes anyone Hibari dislikes! You're something special!" Yamamoto grinned, bumping Tsuna.

Tsuna let out a small yelp. "Um, yeah. Well, I'm actually pretty tired right now, so, Kusakabe-san, could you please tell me where I'm gonna be sleeping?"

"Oh, yes. Let me check really quick. I'll be back as soon as I can." The butler disappeared into his room, leaving Tsuna and Yamamoto by themselves once again, this time with an awkward silence.

"Thanks for helping me," Tsuna said, trying to get away from the awkwardness.

Yamamoto smiled at him. "Don't sweat it. It's really rare to run into people besides the occasional maid or butler in this manor, so I try to talk to everyone I can."

"Yeah..." Tsuna glanced into at Kusakabe's room, the open door revealing him struggling with a huge pile of paper threatening to tople over.

"Oh! Do you need help, Kusakabe-san?" Tsuna called out.

"Huh? No I got it!" A few seconds later, Kusakabe appeared at the doorway, holding a short, handwritten letter.

"Arisu-dono wrote this a while back for their old butler, who was French. It states where to lead a lost guest if they were sleeping over... I can't read it though, since I'm not fluent in French."

"Oh, uhm, let me try," Tsuna said, taking the paper from Kusakabe. "Prenez l'invité de la tour Est, puis Kyoya se chargera de l'invité," he read aloud in flawless French. Right now, Tsuna was glad Reborn had decided to Spartan train him into being fluent in 10 different languages. "It says 'Take the guest to the East tower, then Kyoya will take care of the guest.'"

Tsuna wanted to mentally cry. "I, um...I'd rather not see Hibari-san. And I think he'd rather not see me too."

Kusakabe and Yamamoto looked at him symphatetically.

"Well, Arisu-dono instructed that, so I guess it would be wise to follow her instructions. Sorry Sawada-san, but you'll have to see Master Kyoya."

Oh the horror! Tsuna wanted to curse at his uncle for making him go through this.

The look of displeasement was apparently completely visible on his face. "There, there, Tsuna. Why don't I take you to the East tower? I mean, its not much, but its all I can do," Yamamoto offered.

"Ahh. Thanks, Yamamoto. I really appreciate that," Tsuna said, managing a weak smile on his face.

Kusakabe laughed. "Don't take Master Kyoya's insults to heavily, Sawada-san! He insults everyone. And he hasn't ever really loved anyone, not even his parents, so don't worry about him disliking you." Kusakabe glanced at the clock behind him. "If you go now, I think you'll make to his office, which is in the East tower, now that I think about it, before he falls asleep."

He waved the two off, then sheltered himself back into his room.

By now, Tsuna felt almost as close to Yamamoto as he was to his best friend, Enma. He yawned and leaned into Yamamoto as they walked.

"Oh, hey, you must really be tired, huh?" Yamamoto asked quietly.

"Yeah...sorry for troubling you..." Tsuna yawned again.

"Ahh. Here, I'll just carry you..."

"Wait, what? No, no, no, Yamamoto I can still- HIEEEE!" Tsuna was now officially on Yamamoto's back.

"Its just a piggy back ride, haha. And besides, the East tower is two long hallways and a flight of stairs away."

After a few minutes of arguing that got Tsuna nowhere, Tsuna sighed and stared at hallway, which was lit with fluorescent lightbulbs. Tsuna decided that he liked the newer part of the manor and would stay as much as possible on this side. Yamamoto suddenly stopped and kneeled on the floor, signaling Tsuna to climb off, which Tsuna gladly did.

"Haha, could you stay riiight here for just one minute? I think I dropped your suitcase somewhere back there," Yamamoto said, blushing slightly and scratching the back of his head.

'Wait...he was carrying my suitcase?' Tsuna nodded and leaned against the wall to wait for Yamamoto, who was pretty much his vehicle with the built in GPS at the moment.

After about ten seconds, Tsuna could no longer hear even the echo of Yamamoto's footsteps. 'He runs pretty fast...'

Sighing, Tsuna leaned even further into the wall. 'I wonder why the Yamamoto's left the Mitsuwa family..'

* * *

Hibari let out a yawn and frowned. 'What time is it anyways?' he asked inwardly. He glanced at the clock and sighed. It was way to early to be feeling tired- it was only 9. Only weak herbivores got tired at 9- wait. _Herbivores_?

"Oh shit," he said aloud. He had completely forgotten about his 45th suitor. It entirely his fault though- the herbivore hadn't been fast enough to follow him.

He pushed himself away from his desk and strode out of his room to go look for Sawada Tsuna. He couldn't care less about the boy's well-being though. He was only going to look for him because his mom was a real bitch over his unfriendliness.

He hadn't even made it that far when he saw the silhouette of the brown haired boy sitting and leaning against a wall. Hibari quickened his pace and stopped in front of Tsuna, who looked up at him.

"Hieee!" The herbivore stared at Hibari, then glanced at to his left. "U-uhm..."

Hibari sighed. It was pretty obvious the boy was scared of him. 'First he's defiant, then he's cowering? What's up with him?' Hibari wondered.

"How'd you get so close to my office without getting lost, herbivore?" he asked, hauling Tsuna to his feet.

"I got help from someone," Tsuna answered, glancing over his shoulder once again.

"Hmph. Well come on then, I don't have time to wait around for nothing," Hibari said, turning around to walk back to his office.

Then he felt a warm hand grab his cold one. "Wait! Don't go yet! Yamamoto told me to wait here while he went to get my suitcase! He's gone through so much to help me, and I can't just leave him like this!"

Hibari turned around once again to glare at the herbivore who had decided to go defiant on him once more.. What was up with this guy anyways? Did he have a split personality or something? But once Hibari turned around to glare, his eyes met large, caramel eyes that were pleading with him.

Suprisingly enough, Hibari couldn't manage a glare, or even a frown. There was something in those eyes that he hadn't ever seen before. What was it...sincerity? No, Kusakabe's eyes always held that. Defiance? No, if it was that, the boy would've gotten a hard smack. Compassion? No, that would've earned a harder smack. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. Hibari tore his eyes away from Tsuna's, and nodded. "Fine. But only five more minutes."

Tsuna let out a large smile and hugged Hibari, suprising the black haired boy once more. "Thank you, Hibari-san!"

Hibari was seriously starting to wonder what kind of a person this person was. Tsuna had something his previous 44 lovers didn't have- unpredictability.

Hibari was also feeling slightly warm... warm? Hibari willed all the warmth away- he didn't blush. Ever. Especially not for someone he met just 12 hours ago. "Get off me," he said, shaking Tsuna off.

"Ahh. Sorry, I'm just thankful that you agreed with me, especially since you don't seem like the type to do that." Tsuna smiled again.

"Tsuna! I've got it!" a familiar voice called out, and not to long later, the face of Yamamoto Takeshi appeared, holding a brown suitcase.

The tall boy turned around to face Hibari. "Oh, hi Hibari! I haven't seen you in a while! Then again, I haven't been leaving the western parts of the manor, haha.." He scratched the back of his head and Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"I would think you wouldn't want to see me, seeing as you are my ex."

Yamamoto grinned. "I don't believe in the saying 'X your exes out of your life'. I lean more towards the 'lets be friends,' haha."

"Oh, ano, thank you, Yamamoto. Thanks for everything," Tsuna said, stepping up to take his suitcase from Yamamoto, who smiled and handed it over.

"Hmmmm...Are you guys getting along now?" Yamamoto asked. "Cause Tsuna was worrying over how you'd treat him badly earlier."

Aha! So the herbivore _was _afraid of him. But what was up with all the defiancy? "No," Hibari blatantly replied. He was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time: jealousy. "Come on now, herbivore. As I have said before, I don't have time to waste." Hibari grabbed Tsuna's wrist to haul him along.

"Oh! Thanks again for helping me, Yamamoto!" Tsuna called out.

Hibari yanked on his arm, earning a small yelp of pain from Tsuna "Come on," he hissed. He didn't understand why he was jealous of the herbivore and Yamamoto's close relationship- Yamamoto didn't even call the herbivore Sawada anymore- when had they met? An hour, maybe less, ago?

'Stop thinking about it,' he told himself in his head. There was no way he would allow himself to start feeling something for anyone now, and especially not for _this _herbivore.

* * *

**^.^ That there has a lot of dialouge.**

**R&R, yes?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HOLY CRAP IM SO STUPID DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT I ERASED CHAPTER 3 ASDFGHJKL. **

**-slaps-**

** So here...I'll, um, rewrite it, and try not to crap it up 3: **

**Give me two days (e.e) okay? **

**Well...okay. Bye (e.e)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh hi. Didn't see you there.**

**A/N: Finally! Fuck, I Never Actually Learned Shit (FINALS)week is over! I'm getting my results back tomorrow...oh my, I don't even wanna know what I got -_-**

**Not much 1827 in this chapter...sadnessDX...there will be some next time, for sure (≧∇≦)/**

**Kichou- I'll try my best ^_^, XXxKHRObsessionxXX- Soon enough ^_^ Not sure yet but before chapters hit double digits (I hope..), AmiiStar- I'm glad you like it :D, Dremagon- yes, I had a lot of fun thinking up that part in math, PrimoWing- Salamat ^.^, usaangel509- I've returned :D yeah!, lalalovekhr- yes, I know right? Hiba-chan can be so sweet~, animebaka14- I wanted to update really quickly before Fuck, I never Actually Learned Shit Week..And my laptop was acting up -_-, XShagayaku- Ah, thank you :3, scyterfrnz- I'm sorry it confuzzles you D: but Tsunayoshi actually has some important roles to play in the future, so he must keep appearing, xmelonBreadx- yeah...very short :( this ones a bit longer though, orangesky3- Yes, I'm part Korean ^_^ And I understood the name of your trap! it took me four tries though... lolmao, ezcap1st- ahh, no (about the community channel thing). Yeah, Hibari gave up his tonfas...they'll be returned to him in the future though :D, poakkis- Adorable as hell eyes...yeahp, no one can!, Orcux- I try my best to keep them in character ^.^ I'm glad its working!

* * *

**

Tsuna woke up feeling very, very drowsy- as if his uncle had decided to train him the night before, except... 'I...don't feel sore.' Opening one eye, Tsuna took in the sight of large walls painted a bright purple, a series of blue-ish gray blankets and pillows, and a medium-sized mahogany wardrobe. After opening both eyes to blink at his surroundings for a few minutes, Tsuna's thoughts and memories of the day before came back, earning a mental "Hieee!" from the brown-haired 16 year old.

Sitting up and throwing the covers off of him, Tsuna made a beeline for the restroom, stopping to grab his suitcase, to do his daily morning rituals in slow motion. A good thirty or so minutes later, a freshly cleaned Tsuna stepped out of the bathroom, suitcaseand dirty clothes in hand, Tsuna shook his head slightly, like a puppy, to dry of his(somewhat flatter) wet hair. He folded his used clothes as small as he could, then stuffed them into a small compartment in the worn brown case.

He made his way to the door of the bedroom, and a thought came across his mind. 'Oh...No one's here to help guide me around this humongous manor/mansion..I'm gonna get lost.' He turned the door knob and opened the door slowly.

"JUUDAIME!" Tsuna was momentarily blinded by the brightness of someone's smile. "G-Gokudera-kun!" he exclaimed, staring incredulously the enthusiastic boy. "Wh-what are you-"

"Tsk, tsk. It took you exactly 31 minutes and six seconds to take a shower. What are you, Tsuna? A _girl_?" Tsuna looked past Gokudera's smiling face to see his scary uncle's scowling face.

"Uhmm..no?" Tsuna said, mentally cursing his uncle for being so ridiculously detailed.

"Hi Gokudera-kun. I haven't seen you since last year."

Gokudera smiled eagerly at Tsuna. "Yuhp! And I spent that time in Italy helping arrange your inheritance ceremony!" He frowned a bit after that. "But...juudaime, they aren't allowing you to have the inheritance ceremony without having found a fiance."

Tsuna sighed and smiled reassuringly at Gokudera. "It's fine Gokudera-kun. I'll find one sooner or later."

"Good. If not finding a fiance is the reason the V-"

"Ohayo!" The three males turned to see the smiling face of Yamamoto Takeshi. "Ahaha, sorry for startling you! The Hibari's felt it would be rude if they woke you up, so they had breakfast without you. Then they sent me up here with some breakfast!" He disappeared into the hallway and came back with an overstocked cart of food: steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, tamagoyaki, seasoned nori, okayu, tofu, natto and some western food.

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Ano...Is that just for one person, Yamamoto?" He asked, staring at the ridiculously food-filled cart.

"Ahh, no, they sent me up with a whole bunch of stuff so you could choose." He smiled. "You can give some to your uncle and, uhmm-"

"I'm juudaime's right-hand man!" Gokudera exclaimed proudly.

"Ahaha! That's cool!" Yamamoto directed a smile at Gokudera, then gestured to the cart. "You can dig in now. A maid will come by later to pick it up, okay Tsuna?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded, ignoring the insults and curses Gokudera was aiming at Yamamoto, pertaining mostly to "DON'T JUST NONCHALANTLY CALL JUUDAIME TSUNA!"

Once Yamamoto was out of earshot (and thanks to Reborn's extra measures, this meant two flights of stairs and four hallways), the three boys decided to dig in and talk bussiness.

Through a mouthful of steamed rice and tofu, Tsuna looked at Reborn and asked, "How did you get up here without getting lost?"

Reborn swallowed whatever the heck he had been chewing. "I got Arisu to direct me. She was in the sitting room when we came in."

"Oh, juudaime! We forgot to tell you! Colonello will be here to discuss some issues the V-"

"Palourde," Reborn interjected.

Gokudera nodded. "Yeah, Colonello will be here to discuss some issues the Palourde are having. He didn't tell me or Reborn-san about it, he says its strictly bussiness between you, the Nono and him. Though he should tell me and Reborn, since I am your right-hand man and Reborn-san is your tutor."

Tsuna was about to explain to Gokudera that he was absolutely NOT his right-hand man (sorry Gokudera!), when the graceful figure of the youngest Hibari flounced in.

"Hmph...don't...crowds," the teen mumbled, eyes darting from Tsuna to Reborn to Gokudera. "Sorry to disturb you, but my father wants me and Sawada at his office," he said, the expression on his face clearly stating that he wasn't happy that he got sent all the way up to his room, in the highest tower, just to pick up some flimsy herbivore.

"What for?" Reborn asked, a blank expression on his face, and Tsuna knew he wasn't happy their little "bussiness chat" had been interrupted.

"I do not know," Hibari replied. "He just wants us there."

Tsuna could feel the awkwardness growing. "Uhm...I'll, uhm be right back then, uncle Reborn," he said, standing up to follow Hibari.

Reborn tilted his fedora downward. "Fine. Get someone to direct you to the sixth sitting room. Colonello should be there by the time you finish," he said, making a gesture with his hands indicating Tsuna to leave.

"Okay," Tsuna called back, trailing after Hibari. He tilted his head, staring at the back of Hibari's head, and wondered what the heck his dad wanted.

* * *

When Hibari woke up in the morning, he wasn't in a comfortable bed; oh no, he was sleeping on a futon. He stared blankly at the foot of his bed before remembering he had insisted to the herivore to sleep on his bed.

Curses.

Sighing, he got up, his hair an absolute mess and his back hurting like hell. No wonder his parents thought their plan in making them sleep together was going to work. He walked over to watch Tsuna sleep, asking himself why he was going to waste time just to watch the herbivore sleep (the thought itself seemed slightly pedophilic to Hibari, even though they were only two years apart). He smiled, amused, at the sight of the sleeping boy. His mouth was slightly open, and he was slightly salivating (Eww, disgusting. Hibari definately had to get someone to change his sheets). He was only on one side of the bed, curled up, so he barely took up any space. The thick comforter was only covering him halfway, a sign that he had probably tossed and turned when he slept, and his pajamas were a bit too loose on him, so pale skin showed on random areas of his body.

Hibari turned away and headed for his bathroom. He needed a shower. Badly.

A quick five minutes later, a freshly dressed, squeeky clean Hibari Kyoya stepped out of his bedroom and headed for his office. However, his tall father blocked him from passing through.

"Kyoya...why didn't you sleep next to the boy?" Hibari stared up at his father, whose facial expression didn't exactly scream "happy!"

"I have no intentions in sleeping with a stranger. And how you found out I did not sleep with him, I do not know."

Saburou rolled his eyes. "There was a futon on the floor, and more than half the bed was completely undistrubed. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

Damn. Hibari mentally told himself to be more careful. "Fine. So I didn't sleep on the same bed as him? Why is that bad?"

His father sighed and placed a hand on Hibari's shoulder. Hibari felt his eye twitch.

"Kyoya, there are two things about you not sleeping next to the boy that upsets me and your mother. One, you didn't obey our wishes of you sleeping next to him. Two, this goes to show that you are NOT trying to find yourself a suitor, someone to continue our bloodline. You are an only child Kyoya, and if you don't bare a child than we'll have to hand over the Hibari famiglia to a subordinate or something like that."

Sigh. "I understand father. But I cannot force myself to like someone." And with that, Hibari sidestepped his father and headed for the dining hall, followed by his father, who he knew was disappointed in him.

* * *

After a quiet breakfast (his dad not talking was actually a pleasant surprise), Hibari was approached by his mom.

"Kyoya, come with me. Some people are coming over, and I want you to tell me what famiglia they are from. You are an expert in those things," she instructed, pulling her taller son along to a sitting room. He patiently waited in a chair, staring at the numerous paintings on the walls while waiting for something to happen. Finally, after what felt like forever, the sound of three voices echoed through the walls.

The three figures approached, and Hibari identified two of them immediately. One was the dark haired, clumsy maid who used to constantly spill tea on Hibari's important documents. The other one was the herbivore's uncle or something like that (though Hibari thought the fact the man was only about five years older than the herbivore was slightly strange). The third figure, a silver haired teen with a scowl on his face, seemed awfully familiar. Just like the herbivore's uncle.

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the youngest of the three people, trying to recall exactly where he had seen this guy before. 'In one of my files...which famiglia?' Hibari narrowed his eyes at the silver haired boy, annoyed that he couldn't quite place his finger on where the heck he had seen him before.

"Ahh. Are you Arisu?" The oldest male tilted his head in Hibari's mom's direction.

"Yes. What of it?" his mom asked, sipping a cup of tea (wherever the heck she got THAT from).

"Would you direct me to where you think my nephew is?"

Arisu sipped some more tea, then drew the cup away from her lips. "In my son's room probably. Go left, keep going until you reach a painting of skylarks, then turn right, go up the first flight of stairs you see, keep going until you've reached royal purple carpets, then keep going straight until you see a rose painting, take a left when you see it, then go up another set of stairs, through a room marked Practice Area, then go out the back door and go up the last flight of stairs, turn left and when you see a bright purple door decorated with clouds, you've reached his room ." She went back to sipping tea.

Anyone would've spazzed out with these kind of directions, Hibari noted, then glanced nonchalantly at the fedora wearing man.

He didn't even look the least bit fazed. "Thank you," he said, walking out the door without a second glance.

When they were gone, Hibari's mom placed her cup of tea on the coffee table and turned to face Hibari. "Well, Kyoya, did you notice who the two men were?"

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "Why is it important, mother?"

Arisu stared distantly into the open doorway. "I sense something of with the boy Tsuna, and the Palourde famiglia he's from. I searched all day yesterday about the Palourde, and not one single person we have connections with have heard of them." She paused, and turned to face Hibari. "And...the fedora man. He's a bit too talented to be part of such a tiny famiglia. Do me a favor and research about him, will you?"

Hibari digested his mom's information, and quickly realized why his mom was suspicious. "I will look into it mother," he answered, standing up.

"Yes, yes. Oh, and your father wants you to fetch Tsuna and bring him, along with yourself, to his office," she called out to the half gone Hibari.

"Alright," he called back, sighing and heading towards his room.

* * *

**A/N: Erm yes, thats that ^_^**

**I hope you didn't get confused, because I tried my best to write it unconfusing while keeping my original intention for this chapter.**

**And for anyone who cares: I'm working on Tsuna Got What, don't worry! I'm even getting help from co-writers ( ・ω・)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ohh look, I updated. Surprised?**

**Yeah, sorry for taking forever to update :p**

**XXxKHRObsessionxXX- thanks...but I haven't making your days lately D: gomen, Kichou- thanks, orangesky3- Haha yesh, just hug that tuna ^_^ uhm... this chapter's pretty uneventful too, but it leads up to something big o.o, ezcap1st- mwuhahaha! i dont really wanna spoil anything... iruka92- thank you, usaangel- Happy writing to you too, xmelonBreadx- shhh! you shall find out sooner or later...but not in this chapter, Orcux- yeah, well you know our Reborn ;) genius as always, iLoli- arigato...**

* * *

If there was one thing in the world Tsuna was sure of at the moment, it was that he would never, ever get used to the humongous mansion/castle he was currently stuck in. Seriously, how many twists and turns could a living quarters have?

After going through a hundred of said twists and turns, Hibari stopped in front of familiar mahogany doors. Tsuna started to feel a little nervous. What the heck could Hibari's dad need from him **and** Hibari?

Hibari wrenched open the door, then stood at the side and gestured for Tsuna to go in first. "Hurry up herbivore."

Wondering about his luck, Tsuna sighed and walked into Saburou's office, bowing to Hibari's father, which earned a beam.

"So polite, aren't you, Tsuna? Not like Kyoya over there." Saburou let out a hearty laugh.

"Eheh..." Tsuna glanced at Hibari from the corner of his eye, making his way to a chair in front of Saburou's desk.

Saburou glanced at Hibari, who was still standing in front of the door. "Kyoya...sit down."

Hibari rolled his eyes but obeyed, moving forward to sit as far away from Tsuna as he could, which wasn't that far, considering there were only four chairs in the entire office.

Satisfied, Saburou leaned back in his chair and cleared his throat. "So I've noticed that neither of you have tried to get closer to each other at all. Which is very disappointing but very predictable. So I've decided to set you two up on a date."

"Ehhh?" Tsuna asked, slightly shrieking.

"I've decided that Kyoya will take you around Namimori. It's as simple as that. And it's only for a day," Saburou answered.

"Father...I'm very busy you know."

Saburou shrugged. "I'll get Kusakabe to handle most of your paper work. That clears up the rest of the day for you."

Tsuna and Hibari glanced at each other, Tsuna looking slightly nervous and Hibari expressionless. Neither of the two could find any reason to object this "command" from Saburou.

Tsuna suddenly remembered what Reborn had told him to do. "Ahh, but I have to meet with someone-"

"You do? With who? Where? When?" Saburou asked, surprised.

"Erm...in your guy's sixth sitting room with my uncle's best friend...My uncle said to go there directly after we finish talking."

"Ahh. That's fine then. That'll give Kyoya time to get ready." And with a wave of his hand, Saburou dismissed the two teenagers.

* * *

"Uhm...Hibari-san?" Tsuna said, trying to break the awkward silence that was making him feel really uncomfortable.

The older male grunted in response, still staring straight ahead and turning at random times through the hallways.

"Erm...can you tell me where the-"

"Just follow me."

Letting out a quiet "eep" at the tone of the of the older male's voice, and silently continued to follow him. After a few minutes, Hibari stopped and turned to face Tsuna.

"Go down that hallway. The very last door to the left is the sitting area you're looking for." And without saying anything else, Hibari walked off, leaving Tsuna alone.

Resisting the urge to stick his tongue out, Tsuna turned, sighing, and walked down the hall, sticking to the left wall.

After approximately four minutes of walking, the brunette reached large double doors, painted purple, with extremely detailed door handles. "I hope this is the right door..." he mumbled, then pushed the door open, to be offered the sight of a handsome young blonde sipping tea nonchalantly.

"Uh-uhm." Tsuna stood at the doorway, uncertain of what to do.

Colonello raised an eyebrow at Tsuna, setting his tea down on the table."What are you doing standing around over there? Come here and sit, kora"

Tsuna nodded and walked over to sit on a couch across from Colonello. "So," Tsuna said, squirming into his chair. "What did you want to talk about with me that Re-" Tsuna quickly cut himself off.

"That Reborn can't know about? Ahh, so you think it's something serious, kora."

Tsuna noded and Colonello grinned. "Well, it's not exactly serious. The ninth just didn't want Reborn knowing because it would change Reborn's course of action, kora."

"What does that mean?" Tsuna asked, pushing himself further into his chair until he felt comfortable.

"Well, as you know, Reborn is trying really hard to find you a suitable permanent lover, kora."

"Uh, well, he's trying to find me a permanent lover, but suitable-"

Colonello shook his head. "You would've had a lot more lovers if he was just trying to find any random one, kora."

The blonde paused for a sip of tea then continued. "He's actually been studying their profiles, backgrounds and in some cases their personality. Sometimes he even sends someone to try the person he's thinking of first, to get the feel of how you would bee treated, kora."

Tsuna's stared wide-eyed at Colonello. "So you mean to say that uncle Reborn actually cares about my well-being?"

Colonello nodded and grinned. "Yep. Doesn't seem like it, but he loves you a lot, kora."

Tsuna sat up and frowned. "But he doesn't even act like he likes me! How could he...er, love me?"

Colonello sighed. "Do you really wanna talk about Reborn and his feelings or what the ninth sent me over to tell you, kora?"

"The ninth's message..."

Colonello nodded. "Okay. Well, its simple as pie, kora. He just wants you to know that he no longer needs you to be the Vongola boss by your 18th birthday, which means you don't have to marry before next year, kora."

Tsuna sat in silent shock, slowly taking in what Colonello had said.

"So...me 'trying' out different suitors for the past two years was all a waste of time?"

The blonde shook his head. "Nope. That's the reason the Ninth didn't want Reborn to know, kora. If Reborn found out finding you a lover didn't have a deadline, he wouldn't try as hard to find a suitable pair for you, and the ninth wants you to have as many suitors as you can for your happiness."

Tsuna sat in silence, playing with his hoodie's sleeve.

_Haven't you or Iemitsu told anyone about our secret yet? _Tsuna grimmaced and shook his head discreetly.

"Hmmm...well that's it, kora. I have a flight to Italy in about two hours, so I really have to go, kora." Colonello stood and stretched, looking questioningly at the silent Tsuna.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up at Colonello in response.

"Is something wrong, kora?"

Tsuna smiled and shook his head. "Ahh, Colonello, can you help me find the way out of here?"

"Sure. Come on then, kora."

* * *

Tsuna stood in the shade of one of the trees in the Hibari's garden, looking around the large garden curiously.

He sighed and stretched, a small but happy smile appearing on his face. He'd never been given the chance to visit Namimori, since it was a town solely for those who were part of, or had connections to the Hibari famiglia, and now he had the chance to visit it.

"What's so interesting about a tree, herbivore?" a deep voice called out.

Tsuna whipped around and saw a casually clothed Hibari, eyebrows raised and wearing...glassess?

"Hibari-san! Why are you wearing glasses?" Tsuna asked, wide eyed.

"Disguise. Namimori might be reserved for people in the Hibari famiglia and those with connections to us, but that doesn't mean there aren't any people willing to kill me."

"Oh right. Because you're the heir to one of the most powerful famiglias in the world."

Hibari shrugged and walked away. Groaning slightly, Tsuna quickened his pace to keep up with Hibari's long strides. After he caught up, he glanced up and saw the older staring calmly at the streets ahead of him.

Tsuna took this as a chance to further study Hibari. The glasses lens of his glasses were slightly dirty, as if no one really bothered to clean the glasses in a while, making the beautiful-gray color of his eyes seem more gray and icy. The soft breeze blew his silky black hair around, and the sun angled down on him in a wonderous manner. Tsuna blushed slightly. No matter how much of a jerk this guy could get, Tsuna couldn't deny he was beyond beautiful.

Tsuna sighed and averted his gaze from Hibari, letting himself fall behind so he was right behind the older male, and stared at the sidewalk instead.

"Uhm...Hibari-san, where are we going?" Tsuna asked, after the pair had walked in silence for a few minutes.

"The aquarium."

Tsun's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. The aquarium? "Why the aquarium?"

"There aren't that many people who go to the aquarium in Namimori."

"Why not?"

Hibari sighed, stopped walking and faced Tsuna, making Tsuna bump into him.

"O-oh! I'm sorry-"

"Why do you insist on asking so many questions?" Hibari asked, interrupting Tsuna.

"H-huh?"

Hibari sighed and turned around again. "Just follow me, herbivore, and stop talking."

"U-uhm...okay." Tsuna sighed and continued to follow Hibari to their destination silently.

After a while, Tsuna decided to make use of this tour of Namimori and looked around at the sights around him that Namimori offered.

Cart vendors lounged around, their brightly decorated carts showcasing various foods, such as meat buns and octopus balls, cafes of various different categories were scattered throughout the many number of buildings that lined the streets in neat rows, and the streets themselves were crowded with faces of friendly, smiling people. All in all, the town of Namimori made Tsuna feel at home, like he had been living there his whole life.

"Here," Hibari said after several minutes of walking, stopping Tsuna and nudging him towards a narrow alley. "We go through this alley to get to the aquarium."

"Oh...uhm, okay..." Tsuna walked past Hibari and into the alley, nervously walking fast. It wasn't like he had a reason to distrust Hibari, but small, narrow alleyways were not in Tsuna's cup of tea...especially not after a certain incident with a marshmallow lover.

Tsuna kept walking, wondering exactly how long the alley went, before he was stopped once again by Hibari.

"Eto...what is it, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari glared, signaling Tsuna to be quiet, before knocking on a wall with faded white paint.

Tsuna stared in awe as the wall Hibari knocked on was slid upward by a man who looked exactly like Kusakabe, who bowed at Hibari and gestured for him and Tsuna to go through.

Once inside and, once again, walking, Tsuna stared at the back of Hibari's head questioningly. "Hibari-san? I thought we were going to-"

"I know. I don't like going through the front entrance. Too many people crowding around."

Tsuna nodded in response, even though Hibari couldn't see him.

Soon enough, the narrow hallway they were walking through gave way to a large, airy opening. The ceiling was high and dome shaped, with paintings of various different sea creatures, and was held up by several stone pillars, like a Greek structure.

"Whoa..." Tsuna whispered. He'd never seen something so pretty, even in Italy or France.

"Come on, herbivore," Hibari said, interrupting Tsuna from his thoughts. "The actual aquarium is this way."

Tsuna silently followed, taking one last look at the room before walking through a wooden door, wondering what the aquarium would look compared to the room they had just left.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh ewwwww o.o what's happened to my creativity? I blame my cousins and my brother. Talk about stress. **

**Yeah well...expect another update in about two weeks. If my promise is not fullfilled I shall encourage tonfa throwing. Until then...ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay guys. You can kill me. ^^" L****et us commence the tonfa throwing marathon.**

**Wellp, personally, i think Hibari and "HDW Tsuna" are more than a little bit Out of Character in this chapter. ****Anyways, here's the new chapter**

* * *

One word: breathtaking. The aquarium was large, much larger than the airy, dome-roofed room he had gone through first. The walls, instead of being solid wall, were made of plexiglass, amazingly unscratched.

The plexiglass showcased a wonderful array of colorful fish, sea turtles, starfish and other marine creatures, creating the most amazing view Tsuna had ever seen. But...

As Tsuna looked around, he quickly realized that no one, besides him and Hibari, was walking around the aquarium and enjoying it's breathtaking view.

His eyes widened at his revelation and he tugged at Hibari's sleeve. The older man looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm, Hibari-san, how come we're the only ones in the aquarium?"

"Because this is the private section," Hibari replied, then turned back to face the fish.

Tsuna grimaced at Hibari's slight bluntness.

"Oh." Feeling awkward, Tsuna didn't say anything else.

He didn't understand why Hibari was so cold to him. He probably didn't _hate _Tsuna, considering Hibari showed signs of kindness, but- wait. Hold on. What if Hibari did hate him? That very thought hurt.

_Wow. It hurts that the guy you dislike hates you? How does that work out, Tsuna?_

Tsuna bit his lower lip, thinking about what Tsunayoshi had said.

Tsuna pondered over this thought, silently following Hibari around the private aquarium.

* * *

The minute he let Tsuna into his private aquarium, Hibari wanted to smack someone. Because now that the Tsuna was in this section of the aquarium, it was no longer private.

Why did he even take him there to begin with? Hibari thought this over, slightly glaring. About five minutes into his wondering, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned and faced the wide eyes, chocolate eyes of his suitor. "Uhm, Hibari-san, how come we're the only ones in the aquarium?"

"Because this is the private section," he replied, and a small rush of anger flooded his mind as he was reminded of his mistake of bringing Tsuna to this wonderful, once-private part of the aquarium. He turned and faced his aquarium, feeling an aggressive kind of stress fill his brain. After a while, he decided he couldn't take it anymore, and decided to reveal another secret to Tsuna.

* * *

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked carefully.

"Hn."

"Um...Why are we at an empty ice cream shop?"

"Hn." Hibari ignored his young suitor, choosing instead to carefully look over each and every flavor in his private aquarium's private ice cream shop.

The Ice Cream Cure was probably one of the most awkward secrets Hibari had. The Ice Cream Cure was discovered when he was eight. He was exceptionally angry for no reason most of the time, and to calm him down, Kusakabe gave him a bowl of vanilla ice cream.

Hibari decided to settle on cookie dough, and told the single worker to give him two bowls. Once it had been said and done, he sat at a table across from Tsuna and pushed a bowl towards him, then started on his own ice cream.

He hadn't even taken a bite when the stupid herbivore interrupted him.

"Hibari-san?"Beta Readers

Hibari looked up and was met with a very serious looking Tsuna, the expression in his eyes quite like the one the night before.

"Why are you always ignoring me?" The younger boys tone surprised Hibari into forced silence for a tiny moment.

"Because," Hibari replied, quickly gaining back his rather scary demeanor. "I don't plan on having anything to do with you. Therefore, I don't need to waste any energy on you. I've got more important things to do."

He retreated into his ice cream, barely taking a bite when he heard a chair scraping against the floor. Hibari looked up and saw a very serious looking Tsuna.

"I wanna leave. _Now._"

* * *

Tsuna's anger slowly started to fade as he walked alongside Hibari. Of course, it was being replaced by extreme jolts of worry.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

_What? _

"What if I did the wrong thing?"

_Wrong thing? The only thing you did wrong is agree to stay with this guy. _

"And where was THIS argument when we were first meeting them?"

_You didn't ask._

"You unnerving little-"

_Hey, when you talk to me, you talk to yourself._

Tsuna sighed. What _had_ he been thinking, demanding something from a Hibari, with an airy tone of anger, no less. It was like asking for a death wish, future Vongola boss or not.

He snuck a worried glance at Hibari, and saw no change in his facial expression. It was completely blank, void of any emotions and was completely normal.

Tsuna relaxed a little. Maybe this meant Hibari didn't even take notice of his sudden angry outburst, even though it was a rather calm one. Hibari probably just thought that Tsuna was tired. Or that Tsuna didn't feel that well. Or something that didn't offend Hibari and make him mad.

Or...maybe Hibari was happy that Tsuna might break of the relationship for him. Tsuna's brain paused in shock. That was probably it- the reason Hibari wasn't even the _slightest_ bit annoyed. Hibari had certainly said some pretty insulting words, which made him think it was more than enough to make Tsuna so incredibly pissed that he'd just break it off.

Except Tsuna didn't want to break it off.

_You DON'T? _

Tsuna almost tripped in shock. He'd barely realized he'd addressed the last bit to every corner of his brain, including the one Tsunayoshi was occupying.

_What do you mean you don't want to break it off with Mr. Jerkface here? Are you SERIOUS?_

"I just don't Tsunayoshi-kun. I don't even know why."

* * *

Hibari had once been told that his indifference was transparent. The very idiot who had said that had managed to: 1) almost make Hibari agree to stay with him and 2) piss Hibari off so much that he either had to give up his tonfas or kill the stupid dolt.

He did, in fact, let go of Dino Cavallone for fact #2, but he never thought he'd have to meet someone that even _remotely_ reminded him of Dino.

Of course, the very person who somehow reminded him of Dino was walking alongside him at the very moment, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

Discreetly, Hibari watched Tsuna's expression. Or...expressions. Because his face seemed to be changing emotions every two seconds, like he was arguing with himself.

Angry, calm, worried, bewildered, beyond pissed, annoyed, defeated. It was really amusing actually. It became _incredibly_ amusing when the little herbivore almost tripped. Hibari resisted the urge to laugh and decided to peel his gaze away from Tsuna.

**Wait. **Did Hibari just have to _resist_ the urge to laugh? He stopped walking, bewildered. He hadn't even _smiled_ in two years.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna had turned to look back at Hibari, and he was several feet ahead. "Is something wrong?"

"...No." Hibari shook the thought from his head and continued walking.

* * *

_What's **his** problem?_

"I don't know Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm not a mind reader."

_ Hmph. Well, I still think you should break it off._

"Well...I'd like to give him more chances."

_To what? show you that he's not a jerk and that he just says random things that he doesn't really mean because he's just so lovely and-_

"Okay! Tsunayoshi-kun, I get it! But I already told you...I don't really want to leave him like I did everyone else."

_Well, think about it Tsuna: put our dirty little secret account into this. You really have to add my strongly worded opinions into this._

Tsuna swallowed. Tsunayoshi was right. His opinions were actually way more important than Tsuna's.

"I- okay. I'll leave him. I'll tell his parents when we get back, and call Uncle Reborn afterwards. After that, you'll just have to wait an hour until Uncle Reborn gets here, and you'll never have to worry about him again, okay?"

_It sounds like a plan. And Tsuna, don't worry...you'll absolutely find a billion people you like more than him. _

* * *

**A/N: Meh. Way to leave it there, huh? And the chapter is really short too ^^" Well, hopefully my conscience kicks me into writing for fanfiction more often. **

**thanks for all your reviews, by the way ^/^ **

**well, cioa~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn ):**

* * *

Tsuna sat in one of the many sofas in the Hibari's biggest and nicest sitting area, which was also closest to the door. He sat, fidgeting, the echoing silence seeming to envelop him. Finally, when it seemed to overwhelm him, he stood and started to pace, making seemingly loud shuffling noises on the carpet.

He paced for only a small while, before groaning and collapsing on the sofa in frustration.

"This is ridiculous!"

_Oh? What is Tsuna? _

"That...that I have to leave this place before I give Hibari a chance, and-"

_Tsuna._

"-how can you not even consider letting me stay a little longer, I mean, Saburou-san even took time to ask me to stay with him longer, despite his probably busy schedule, and-"

**_Tsuna. _**

"-besides, when Gokudera-kun was with us, it was a lot wo-"

**_TSUNA! _**

Tsuna stopped his inner rambling and waited for Tsuna to respond.

_Tsuna, do you hear yourself? Yesterday, and I literally mean _yesterday_, you were smirking about it being a Hibari because he'd definitely cut it off, and now, only one day later, you decide to take back everything you believe in about 'being to young' because you think MAYBE it'll work out? And do you remember why you agreed to what I wanted in the first place? It's because my opinion sadly overwhelms yours if it has to do with our future._

Tsuna stared at his feet. "Tsunayoshi-kun..."

Tsuna sighes in and decided to sit himself back down on

Tsuna sat silently, circulating his thoughts in the only part of his brain that Tsunayoshi had no access to. Eventually, it led to his earlier experience with Saburou Hibari.

* * *

_-flashback-_

"Sa-saburou-san? May I speak with you for a minute?" Tsuna asked, pushing the double doors leading to Saburou's office just a crack.

"Sure, sure! Come in!"

Tsuna pushed the double doors open and walked in nervously.

_It's all good Tsuna. Don't be so nervous._

"So what did you want to talk about, Tsuna?" Saburou asked, spinning in his chair.

Tsuna took a deep breath, which ended up sounding like a strangled hiccup. "Well...I was...I was..umm..."

_Tsuna! Take another deep breath and start over! Just tell him that you're going back home! He'll get the hint, probably._

Tsuna did as he was told, and took a deep breath that resembled a deep breath. "Well, Saburou-san...I just wanted to inform you that I'm going to be returning to my house tonight."

The head of the Hibari family stopped spinning in his chair. "Excuse me, but can you repeat that Tsuna?"

"I-" Tsuna squeaked. No matter how friendly Saburou was, Saburou was still a Hibari, and oh dear Lord, did the Hibari's scare Tsuna.

"I...don't feel like staying with Hibari Kyoya-san anymore... Itdoesn'tseemlikewecouldever beanythingmorethanallies'!" Tsua blurted out the last of his sentence, and shuffled his feet nervously.

Saburou stared questioningly at Tsuna. "Can you repeat that one more time please? Slower?"

_Tsuna! Man up! Or I'll take over your body! _

"...Tsunayoshi-kun. That...might not be a bad idea. Just for like, a quick second."

_Tsuna-?_

"Well, you- umm...Well, the thing is that you'd be more comfortable talking-"

_No! I'm not going to take over your body to do such a simple task. You have to do it yourself._

_"_Well, I hope third times the charm then, Tsunayoshi-kun..."

Tsuna took another deep breath and stared, with a calm facade, at the questioning face of Saburou.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I don't want to stay with Hibari-san anymore. I honestly believe we can't be anything more than close allies in the mafia world."

_Good job, Tsuna._

Tsuna stared at his hands, biting his lower lip.

"Well...I see."

Tsuna looked up at Saburou.

Saburou smiled at Tsuna and stood, dusting himself off.

"Well, if you'd like to leave now, I can escort you to Kyoya's room so you can pack."

"Oh, um, thank you." Tsuna stood up and followed Saburou out of his office.

As they walked through the many twists and turns of the manor, Saburou glanced over at Tsuna.

"So...Tsuna. How come you don't think there's a chance between you and Kyoya?"

Tsuna looked up and bit his lower lip. "Well...umm.."

_Don't include anything about how Hibari treated you earlier. Saburou might end up blaming the whole thing on him, and Hibari might get pissed with you and cut off all ties when he inherits his father's position._

"It's just...I don't think my small family will be much benefit to yours."

"But, our family would benefit yours, wouldn't it?"

_That was a weak argument, Tsuna...try something that's harder to argue with. _

"Umm, well, Saburou-san...it's just...just this feeling. My, err, intuition."

"Intuition huh?"

"Umm, yeah..."

Saburou stopped walking and turned to face Tsuna. "Tsuna..."

Tsuna stopped and stared at his feet, fidgeting nervously.

"Please, give my son a teensy bit longer to get used to you! I'm sure he's said some unpleasant things to you, because that _is_ his nature, but after a while..."

_Tsuna. Stop his speech, now._

"S-saburou san..." Tsuna mumbled. The Leader of the Hibari family continued to talk. "I mean, look at him and Yama-"

_Louder. _

"Saburou san?"

Saburou stopped talking and looked at Tsuna.

"I-I'm very sorry...but I honestly don't think its ever gonna work that way between me and Hibari san..."

Saburou nodded in acceptance. "Very well, Tsuna." He smiled and continued walking. "Let's go on to collect your things then."

_-end flashback-_

* * *

Tsuna relaxed his body into a slumping position, altering sides every now and then out of boredom.

_Whens your uncle getting here anyways?_

"He's OUR uncle, Tsunayoshi-kun."

_See, I wasn't born by your father. Therefore, he isn't my uncle. _

"If you weren't born by my father, then how are _you_ a successor of the Vongola throne?"

_You know the Vongola doesn't work that way~_

Tsuna shook his head, as if to clear Tsunayoshi from his thoughts, and stared at the royal purple color off the walls. "Sometimes, your really aggravating, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"So you're leaving already."

Tsuna looked up to see Arisu Hibari, staring at him with her mysterious, blue-gray eyes.

She approached Tsuna and sat on a rocking chair across from him. "Would you care to tell me why?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

_First of all calm down. Just repeat after me._

"Okay."

"Well you see, Arisu-sama, the way things have been between Hibari-san and I have been going nowhere but downhill. I believe in first impressions, and by the looks of it, we would probably have a pretty dysfunctional relationship."

"Hmm..." Arisu narrowed her at eyes at him, as if inspecting to see wether or not Tsuna was lying.

"Do you believe in final impressions as well then?"

"Maybe. It depends really, on wether or not it was an appropriate time and place. For example, if my final impression of someone is how weird they acted after eating jello, it might simply have just been something in the jello, rather than something to do with their personality, so I wouldn't mark it against them. Although, that's probably be what I'd remember about the person until I saw them again."

Arisu leaned back into the rocking chair, causing it to move back and forth. "Is that so? Well, how would you feel if you found out someone had lied and left without explaining themselves or even admitting into their lie?"

_Tsuna...the woman you're talking to. I'm pretty sure she knows your little family secret. _

Tsuna bit his lip and averted his gaze from Arisu to the floor. "Do you know?"

"Know what?" A trace of a smirk was on Arisu's lips, and she drummed her fingers along the armrest of the rocking chair.

_That I've never tasted fatty tuna. _

"That...I've never tasted fatty tuna?" Tsuna wanted to smack himself for the answer Tsunayoshi had given him.

Arisu raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you and your uncle should stay the night then. I'd gladly request fatty tuna for you."

"Um, no thanks..." Tsuna averted his gaze from Arisu.

He heard Arisu stand and leave.

"Well, good bye then, Sawada," her voice called out. "Your uncle will ring the doorbell in 30 seconds."

Tsuna looked up and saw that Arisu had vanished. "Wha-"

The doorbell rang, interrupting Tsuna.

_Holy shit. That woman's got game~_

"Language, Tsunayoshi-kun," Tsuna scolded as he got up to answer the door.

But he wondered did wonder how Arisu did it, and agreed with Tsunayoshi.

"Hi, Uncle Reborn," he greeted as he opened the doors.

"They left you waiting by yourself?" Reborn asked looking down at Tsuna as he entered.

"Well...I told them I wanted to wait by myself."

Reborn raised a concealed eyebrow at Tsuna's statement. "Well, go get your suitcase then. It's pretty late and we have an hours drive to your house."

Tsuna nodded and grabbed his suitcase. "Let's go then."

* * *

**A/N: Asdfghjkl. It's longer, so BE HAPPY. x3 Well, this took me a while because of 1) A slight writers block, 2) Me writing two new stories [a one-shot and a multiple chapter story], 3) School, dammit D: and 4) my sister being quite a lovely computer hog.**

**And even though it's longer than the previous chapter, it's still short. Like all my other chapters. Aishh...slap me for being a lazy writer ^^;**

**Happy writing then~ (and review! I don't mean to sound needy, but I find reviews to be my fuel 0-0)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, you know what? My MP3 player died. And it is never coming back to life. Deleting all my spiritofkensei MP3s and all the songs that I absolutely will die without. Though I can get most of these back (though the spiritofkensei ones are probably lost forever), no music= no life. ****So now I'm freaking angry :P**

**I went on a "rampage" because of this and I lost the notebook I rewrote chapter three in. It's in my room somewhere and as soon as I find it, I'll type it up and publish it. [on a positive note, at least my MP3 didn't die during black Thursday, when I had no internet]**

**Well on with the story and blah blah blah e.e**

* * *

_Reborn, Reborn, Reborn..._

Hibari was hunched over his desk, swiftly flipping through all the documents he had on European family's and famous assassins. Under his mother's orders, he was searching for the man named Reborn, whom his assassin mother believed was a hit-man for a powerful family, and that the herbivore Tsuna was lying to them about his status.

Hibari clenched his fists, knuckles turning white. Tsuna Sawada, a weakling herbivore who could probably use the Hibari family as a major ally, had decided to turn him down.

But Tsuna leaving him wasn't what made Hibari feel so annoyed. It was the feeling buried deeply in his mind by the herbivore that was trying to find its way to the surface. It was a_ffection_. And it disgusted Hibari and made him feel weak.

Hibari growled and continued searching. He wanted something to make him hate the boy. And if his mother was right and he was hiding something and lying, he had a perfect reason.

Enzo Todd, Isabelle Arceneau, Belphegor-

He stared at the blurry picture of the blonde and his rather creepy smile, and suddenly realized why the name and picture had caught his eye.

It was his 40th suitor, and was one of the few he considered a lover- even if it was for a short while. He quickly read his profile and frowned.

"This doesn't add up," he murmured. An assassin from the elite group Varia, from the Vongola? If Hibari remembered correctly, Belphegor was a violent subordinate of the family Palourde.

Hibari stood up quickly, shocked with his realization. He walked over to his files on Italian mafia, and quickly went through until he found the Vongola. He took the rather skimpy file folder to his messy desk and began to read through the few pages it had.

_Notice: The Vongola, though a very famous family, has very little information known to the public, due to their secretive nature..._

Hibari skimmed through the files, scanning for important things. Suddenly, he stopped and stared, eyes wide with bewilderment at the last page. "Tsuna...?"

He quickly reread the paragraph.

_Recently, it has been revealed that the successor to the Vongola throne is Sawada Tsuna, an eight year old boy living in Japan. His exact location is unknown, even to people in the Vongola. According to the 9th, no one was supposed to know about Sawada's existence, and Sawada was only revealed to the public when the Arcobaleno's number one assassin, Reborn, was revealed to be tutoring the successor to the most powerful Italian family in the world. _

"Whoa." Hibari glared at the paragraph and stood up to reveal the news to his mother.

"Kyoya..." His mother opened the door. "You have the information now?"

Hibari scoffed and sat back down. "Your clairvoyance is amusing."

"Hmph. You should have inherited it too." Arisu walked gracefully over to Hibari and looked over his shoulder. "What did you find out?"

Hibari handed Arisu the document and started to organize the started documents on his desk into their designated files.

"Hmmm, so I was right then," Arisu said, walking around Hibari's desk to sit on the throne chair across from him. "And, soon enough, the 'great' assassin Reborn is about to pick up the Vongola successor and drive away with him."

She crossed her legs and leaned back, folding her arms on her chest. She raised an eyebrow at her son's lack of reaction. "Really, Kyoya, you're not going to do anything?"

"Why should I? He's a dirty little liar," Hibari snapped, replying almost instantly.

Arisu smirked. "Well you know, Kyoya-_chan_, I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason you aren't go after him. I think," she uncrossed her legs and stood, her gaze never leaving Hibari's, "It's because you're afraid of feeling something besides apathy and hate. I'll be taking my leave now. I've got to bid the Vongola _liar_ good-bye."

Hibari glared at his mother's back until the door closed, obscuring his vision of her.

"There's the Witch of Namimori for you", he whispered to himself. He sighed then retreated to organizing his paperwork, trying to forget about his previous conversation with Arisu Hibari.

* * *

"Yo! Hibari!" Hibari opened his eyes and lifted his head to be met by the view of a confused Yamamoto.

"What do you want?" He snapped, standing up and dusting himself off.

Yamamoto smiled. "Well, your Saburou-sama couldn't find you in your room, so he sent me to go looking for you. Said he wants to ask you something."

Hibari scoffed. "Go tell him I'll be right there."

Yamamoto nodded and retreated, leaving Hibari by himself.

The skylark sighed and leaned against his desk, remembering his mom's visit.

It was one of the reasons he didn't like being alone with Arisu. The way she twisted everything so it made you think, and even if you didn't want to think, whatever happened would keep coming back to you- it was

He sighed and left his office, heading for his room. He was a mess, and he wasn't going to present himself to his dad looking like one.

* * *

"Father?" Hibari called out, knocking on his dad's office door.

"Come in, come in! Just barge in Kyoya, I invited you here anyways," Saburou called out.

Hibari rolled his eyes at his father's child-like personality. His mom and dad couldn't be anymore different.

He twisted the door handles an let himself in, walking over to sit on the chair in front of his smiling dad. "What do you need?"

"Well actually..." Saburou's playful expression disappeared, turning serious. "We need you to find a fiancé before your 19th birthday. We've already extended the time for the longest it can possibly extended. You were supposed to find one by your 18th birthday anyways."

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "Why are you only telling me this now? You should've told me before I even turned 18."

Saburou sighed. "Yes, I guess I am at fault here for not telling you earlier. But your inheritance ceremony is approaching, and by then you need at least a fiancé, so the people are assured that you will have a successor."

Hibari nodded and stood. "I'll take care of it-"

"Wait, Kyoya, before you leave, I'd like to know what you have in mind."

Hibari stared at his dad, who was staring up at him expectantly.

Quickly, Hibari racked his mind for a person who could be his fiancé. _You're afraid of feeling something besides apathy and hate..._

"Tsu-"

"I knew it!" Saburou jumped up and smiled. "See, your mother said something that intrigued me last night. So I took the night of and concocted this little plan to help you realize something."

"And what would that be?" Hibari asked trying to keep his voice level at the annoying act his dad had just committed.

"That you believe Tsuna can be your future husband!"

Hibari stared wide eyed at his father, bewildered at the stupidity he was displaying. "You spent a whole night thinking of _this_? Don't you have better things to do?"

"When it comes to my sons future, there is nothing that is more important."

Hibari turned and glared at the wall. The affection had finally risen to the surface.

"Fine. I'll arrange a ride to the herbivores house and explain my situation. If he doesn't agree the first time, it's no longer my problem." He left the room and shut the door, sighing as he headed for the head butler's office.

* * *

**A/N: Is it just me or is Hibari like...out of character? I hope it's just me (e.e)**

**Well, I met my 1,000 words mark so I'm okay with this chapter. Sort of. It's still super short so I'm not exactly exploding with happiness and rainbows. ^P^**

**Oh, and thanks for those who took the time to review. It makes me feel all important inside x3 **

**Bye~**


End file.
